


Say goodbye

by Terfle



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Athos confronts Milady at the inn





	Say goodbye

He saw her before she could register his footsteps and defend herself. The cold cruel edge of the pistol was against her temple a second later. She dared not turn around. She knew the shaking of his calloused hands was not out of fear, but anger. She had experienced this anger once before and it had been the ruin of her.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he asked quietly but insistently. She could barely speak, coldness was creeping up her spine and conflicting thoughts buzzed around in her head, all clamouring for clemency. Her senses were numbed by the terror she was feeling and she held her breath, almost willing herself to pass out. But this tactic wouldn't work with Athos. He had taken revenge while she had lain unconscious on the forest floor once and he would do again, in this sordid little inn. She turned, heart hammering against her reluctance.

His dark eyes scorched into her, once so full of warmth, now just disdainful. Of what she had become. What she had sacrificed her soul for.

'I don't know what you mean.' She could hear the tremble in her voice but kept her face as composed as she could. Only her eyes, panicked and desperate, gave away the turmoil she was feeling inside. Could she have fallen in love with this man if she had known before what he was capable of?

His thoughts went the same way as he surveyed his ex wife, the woman who had deceived him over her past, worn so blatantly on her fair shoulder. She was in league with the Cardinal! She was willing to screw over anyone for anything and he was going to put a stop to it.

'Give me that letter.' No more, no less a statement from that determined man.

'It's not yours to own' was the reply.

The click of the pistol against her head spurred her to reach a hand to the top of her bodice and draw out the slip of paper that contained her freedom, her only chance at revenge. Waited for her to hand it to him, that turncoat who was prepared to hang her at a moment's notice, he calmly pocketed it and withdrew the pistol.

'You can do what you like with that cad Buckingham, but d'Artagnan is to be left alone. Understood?'

She gave him no answer but glared at him with barely concealed fury in those feline eyes. Despite his threat, Athos felt a shiver of trepidation; the quicker he left this jezebel, the sooner he could warn the musketeers of the plot that awaited them in London. He turned his heel and walked straight out, not looking back, though the hairs on the back of his neck prickled with her malevolent gaze.

Milady knew he would hang her again if he had the chance.

 


End file.
